


I'm preying on you tonight

by shiro_yuu



Series: KurooAka Weekend 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, It's basically smut, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Really explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Akaashi hates parties, but he can't complain about a hot pirate with leather pants and gorgeous thighs. KurooAka Weekend 2016: Costumes/Ghosts
  Edit [26/04/2017]:
  The story now has a prequel, link on the beginning notes





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last day!  
> Omfg, it was a journey! hahahaha But this couple is my One True Love and it was amazing!  
>  **Edit [16/04/2017]:** THIS STORY NOW HAS A PREQUEL!!! YOU CAN READ IT [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10641990)!!!!!!

If Akaashi stops to think about in what point during his week he decided that it would be a great Idea to go to on a Halloween party at a night club dressed as a vampire, he wouldn’t be able to remember. He just knows that this is his current situation. He doesn’t know why he accepted the invitation or why he is a vampire –he doesn’t even likes vampires -, he just knows that he is and he have to deal with it. And since he is there anyways, he should at least do something with his time that isn’t drink his ass off in cheap rum with cola.

The party isn’t as awful as Akaashi sees it. It is in a good gay night club and the people who are in there are pretty. The DJ is a good one and the costumes are awesome. There’s nothing wrong with the party, actually there’s a lot of positive points, but Akaashi truly hates these kind of thing. He is more a “cozy cafe and books” kind of person, but everyone keeps telling him that he should do more and have fun like normal people, and he is trying. But honestly Akaashi doesn’t really know how to enjoy the party besides being glued to the counter. 

Akaashi sighs heavily, his eyes passing through the crowd of people, seeing fairies, witches, superheroes and other kinds of costumes, and some of them he couldn’t recognize. But his eyes stop at a person in particular, a tall guy with raven colored hair, dressed as a pirate, the black pants clinging to his thighs in a way that almost makes Akaashi growls. He is hot and Akaashi wants him. The problem is that the hot pirate is talking to a blond guy dressed as Arrow and Akaashi hates both the series and the fact that the blond is on his way to have the tall pirate to himself.

Maybe because Akaashi is staring for so long that it’s heaving, but the pirate look on Akaashi direction, his golden eyes locking to Akaashi’s green ones for long enough to Akaashi wink at him and smile. The guy smiles back, but turn his face again to talk with the blond Arrow and this time Akaashi growls.

Akaashi asks for another drink, still focused on the pirate, because something on him makes it impossible to Akaashi to look somewhere else. It is probably because of the pants, those unfairly tight pants and those unfairly long legs that Akaashi can’t help but think how good those legs would look around his waist. He sighs frustrated, watching the pirate walking to the dance floor with the arrow. They start to dance and if Akaashi couldn’t take his eyes from the pirate before, now it seems impossible to him to even blink. So unfair.

Akaashi is so lost on his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice someone approaching until a shadow towers over him. Akaashi startles a bit, looking to the person just to discover that it is the hot pirate.

“You’re staring so much that I thought that maybe you would like to buy me a drink.”, the pirate smirks at him and Akaashi couldn’t not notice how much of a cat he looks like.

“How can you be so sure that I was staring at you and not at the cutie blonde that was with you?”, Akaashi asks, arching one of his eyebrows, but calling the bartender anyways.

“Because I’m the one wearing leather pants.”, the pirate gives him a crooked smile.

“Fair enough.”, Akaashi agrees, because in fact he was staring at the raven haired guy because of his thighs.

Akaashi watches the guy drinks a tequila shot before look at Akaashi, smiling, and offer his hand, “I’m Kuroo.”

This time Akaashi is the one who smirks, holding the pirate, Kuroo, hand and pulling him closer, connecting their mouths in a kiss. Akaashi happily notices how easy Kuroo complies with his touch, following the kiss without missing a beat. Akaashi feels more than hears Kuroo’s breath hitching when he bites into Kuroo’s tongue with the long fangs. Kuroo ends the touch, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You have fangs.”, Kuroo says, seeming delightfully surprised by this.

“I thought it would be an interesting touch to go with the costume.”, Akaashi explains, his free hand finding place on Kuroo’s hip.

“I couldn’t agree more.”, Kuroo whispers, closing the gap between them to kiss Akaashi again.

The kiss quickly grows intense, Kuroo’s hands pulling Akaashi’s body closer to him by Akaashi’s shirt, Akaashi’s hands finding place underneath Kuroo’s shirt, holding firmly the curve of Kuroo’s waist. Akaashi tunes down everything around them, completely forgetting that they are in the middle of the night club, leaning against the counter. Konoha said one day that Akaashi would never have the guts to have sex in a public place. Well, Konoha would get really surprised now.

But Kuroo takes control of the situation, parting their lips and pulling Akaashi through the night club towards the dance floor, silencing any of Akaashi’s complains with his lips. Akaashi feels Kuroo’s body moving against his, his own body following against his will. Kuroo leads them on this dance, their bodies moving synchronized with the music and Akaashi can feel Kuroo so close that it’s getting really hard to not drag him somewhere else.

Somehow they manage to be even closer, their legs intertwined and Akaashi needs to use every bit of his self-control to not get hard against Kuroo’s thigh. Maybe he does need to go out more often; he’s so not used to this that even a simple dance is getting him turned on. But Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind this.

When Akaashi finally has enough and needs more contact, he drags Kuroo through the club towards the bathroom.

“Already?”, Kuroo chuckles, but his laugh turns into a moan when Akaashi slams him against the stall wall and kiss him breathless. “Jesus C-Christ.”, Kuroo pants, his eyes wide in surprise.

“It’s Akaashi”, Akaashi says against Kuroo’s lips, smirking when Kuroo looks puzzled at him, “Just so you know what to moan.”

Kuroo’s moan is muffled by Akaashi’s lips when he claims Kuroo’s lips again, pinning him against the wall even though Kuroo is taller than him. Akaashi’s hands find place underneath Kuroo’s shirt again, Akaashi’s long fingers curling on Kuroo’s warm skin. Kuroo pulls him closer, one of his hands holding Akaashi’s hair so he could deepen the kiss, demanding more from Akaashi and Akaashi gives it without complain. Kuroo lifts one of his legs to Akaashi’s hip and Akaashi holds it firmly and squeezing, sighing heavily because he wants so bad to feel those thighs against his ears.

Someone enters in the bathroom, startling both of them and causing an end to their kiss. Kuroo sighs, reaching towards the stall door to lock it so no one would try to open it and catch them literally with their pants on their hands. Akaashi takes advantage of the new position to focus on a new part of Kuroo’s body, tracing down a trail of wet kisses on Kuroo’s neck. With one of his hands Akaashi grabs Kuroo’s butt, pulling their hips closer and grinding against him. Kuroo lets out a high pitched moan when Akaashi bites his neck, the fake fangs sinking easily on the smooth flesh.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo gasps in surprise when Akaashi smothers the bite with his tongue, pulling Akaashi closer by his clothes and Akaashi can feel Kuroo hardening against his hip.

Akaashi smirks against Kuroo’s neck, biting him again and this time he even shakes slowly his face to make sure that the mark would stay for a long time. Kuroo moans again, throwing back his head until it bumps softly against the wall, his hand covering his own mouth to prevent the moans to come out louder. 

Akaashi let go of Kuroo’s thigh, lifting his hand through Kuroo’s side and dragging his shirt along, slowly revealing Kuroo’s slender but muscular body. The growl that left Akaashi’s throat when he sees all Kuroo’s piercings is almost inhuman. Akaashi leans against Kuroo, holding one of his nipple piercings between his lips and sucking not really gently, his fingers playing with the piercing on Kuroo’s other nipple. Kuroo’s reactions are perfect, the way he arches his back and whimpers under Akaashi’s rough touch. Akaashi really wishes they had more space and time so he could play with Kuroo until he gets reduced to a whimpering mess. Maybe later.

Akaashi’s other hand unfasten Kuroo’s pants quickly, his hand finding place inside it without ceremony, and Akaashi is delighted to discover that Kuroo isn’t wearing any underwear. Akaashi smirks when Kuroo breathes out a “shit” and pulls him up to another kiss. Kuroo’s hands trace Akaashi’s body down until they find Akaashi’s waistband, and Kuroo unfasten Akaashi’s pants as fast as possible, grumbling something when he finds underwear under the pants. Akaashi laughs against Kuroo’s lips, sucking his bottom lip so Kuroo would stop complaining. 

When Akaashi remembers that he doesn’t have any condom or lube with him, and is about to step back, Kuroo pulls two foil packets on his hand. Akaashi looks down, finding a condom and a unitary package of lube. 

“Where the hell was this?”, Akaashi asks, surprised, because there’s no way that Kuroo could put these in a pocket, because Akaashi is sure the leather pants doesn’t have any pockets.

“A good pirate have its tricks.”, Kuroo smirks, winking at him and Akaashi rolls his eyes. 

“So be a good pirate and turn around.”, Akaashi whispers against Kuroo’s lips and Kuroo sighs trembling before nodding.

Akaashi gives him some space and Kuroo turns around, leaning against the wall and his as fitting perfectly against Akaashi’s hip, so perfectly that Akaashi growls lowly at the sight. Kuroo looks over his shoulder, a knowing smirk on his lips and Akaashi suddenly realizes that Kuroo knows exactly how hot he is, that bastard. 

Akaashi’s hands find place on Kuroo’s body again, squeezing Kuroo’s waist and grinding against his ass. Akaashi needs to take a deep breath to remember himself that he can’t just makes himself home and enter Kuroo without preparation. So he moves his hip away from Kuroo’s, pushing down his pants to reveal Kuroo’s plump ass. Akaashi opens the tip of the lube package, spreading part of the content on his fingers. 

Akaashi touches Kuroo’s butthole, slicking it a bit with his fingertip before entering Kuroo slowly. Kuroo muffles a small moan against the back of his hand, arching his back a bit when Akaashi’s finger completely enters him. Akaashi starts to move his finger in and out from Kuroo’s body, his pace quickening as Kuroo seems to relax into the touch. He pours a little more lube on his fingers before entering the second one, scissoring them a bit to try to relax the muscle. Kuroo is panting heavily and a surprised cry leaves his lips when Akaashi’s fingers curl against his prostate.

“Akaashi!”, Kuroo calls, eyes wide and hips moving against Akaashi’s hand.

“Relax. I’ll take care of you.”, Akaashi says, leaning over Kuroo’s body and biting his shoulder over the shirt, the fangs sharp enough to Kuroo feels even with the fabric.

When Kuroo nods, Akaashi enters him with his third finger, moving his hand slowly to give Kuroo some time to adjust to the intrusion. Akaashi breathes heavily, because Kuroo is pulsing thigh around his fingers and Akaashi can only imagine how good it’ll feel to be inside him. Akaashi keeps moving his fingers inside Kuroo, stretching and relaxing him until Kuroo is quietly mewling his name over and over again. 

Akaashi takes out his fingers, ripping the condom package carefully with his teeth and rolling down on his own dick. Akaashi puts the remaining lube on his dick before touching the head against Kuroo’s hole. He caresses Kuroo’s waist softly, leaning over him and kissing his shoulder. Slowly Akaashi starts to enters Kuroo, forcing himself against the muscle until it gives in and he starts to slide himself inside Kuroo until his hip is touching Kuroo’s ass. 

“Fuck…”, Kuroo cries quietly, his forehead touching against the cold marble of the stall wall. He can’t deny that it hurts a bit.

“Relax… It’ll get better.”, Akaashi whispers, kissing Kuroo’s shoulders and nape to try to help him to relax.

Kuroo nods, breathing heavily but trying to calm down a little; and he does after a few seconds. He moves his hip experimentally and Akaashi matches de movement easily, breathing hard because its tight and warm and he really like it. It doesn’t take long to them to start to move freely, even though they can’t move too much because of the small space and the fact that they are both pretty tall.

Their rhythm grows quickly, both of them trying their best to not be too loud. Akaashi looks down to where he and Kuroo are connected, lifting his hands through Kuroo’s body and dragging his shirt along, revealing Kuroo’s tattooed back and Akaashi growls again. Akaashi quickens his pace, Kuroo’s breath hitching and his moans becoming harder to muffle against his own hand. When Akaashi finds his prostate again, Kuroo can’t help but cry out loud, his back arching and body tensioning around Akaashi, making him muffle a growl against Kuroo’s shoulder. Akaashi adjusts his position so he can concentrate his thrust on that local in particular and Kuroo mewls in response. 

Someone enters in the bathroom again, which remembers to Akaashi that they are in a public space and that he doesn’t have all the time in the world to fool around with Kuroo and this makes him quickens his pace even more. It seems like it’s getting impossible to Kuroo to control his voice with the frequent rough touches against his prostate, so Akaashi covers Kuroo’s mouth with his own hand, taking advantage of the new position to thrust harder against Kuroo’s interior.

It doesn’t take too long in this new rhythm to Kuroo to come untouched, Akaashi following soon after because Kuroo’s really tight and Akaashi doesn’t have that much of self control, anyways.

They stay like that for a while, breathes normalizing. Akaashi slides out of Kuroo’s trembling body slowly, sighing heavily and kissing Kuroo’s shoulder to smoother the cry that comes out from Kuroo’s lip.

“You should go home with me.”, Akaashi whispers, rolling down the condom, tying it and throwing on the trash bin.

“Why?”, Kuroo asks, still panting, cleaning himself with toilet paper and putting his pants up.

“’Cause I don’t think we finish yet.”, Akaashi simply says, leaning over Kuroo to kiss him again and once again Kuroo complies easily to the touch.

“Ok…”, Kuroo breathes out against Akaashi’s lips when they break the kiss.

They finish dressing up before walking out of the stall, both of them muffling laughs when they hear a couple in the other stall start to moan. Akaashi wash his hands while Kuroo waits for him by the door.

They walk out the night club to a taxi, exchanging kisses and light touches. Akaashi guides Kuroo to the car, and as soon as they enter the taxi, they are all over each other again. Neither of them seems to get tired of try to devour each other out, Akaashi’s hand quickly finding place under Kuroo’s shirt and Kuroo holding Akaashi’s hair to pull him closer in the kiss. They arrive at Akaashi’s place earlier than they thought and soon they walk out of the car.

The walk from the entrance to Akaashi’s apartment at the ninth floor is made between kisses and hands flying all over both their bodies. Akaashi struggles to opens the door, too distracted with Kuroo biting his neck and opening his pants. When Akaashi finally manages to open the door, he pulls Kuroo inside, closing the door and slamming Kuroo’s body against the door, attacking his neck and marking his skin with the fake fangs.

“You’ll leave me all purple.”, Kuroo complains, but without force.

“You look good with my marks.”, Akaashi says simply, dragging Kuroo through the apartment after they had took off their shoes.

Kuroo chuckles, following Akaashi easily to the main bedroom. They enter the bedroom, Akaashi quickly pushing Kuroo to the bed, flopping him onto the mattress and climbing over him. Kuroo takes advantage of their new position to takes off Akaashi’s shirt in one fluid motion, sighing heavily at the sight of Akaashi’s pale body. Akaashi does the same, taking off Kuroo’s shirt as soon as he can, throwing it somewhere without caring. He looks down at Kuroo’s body, his hands travelling down on Kuroo’s belly to play with his hip piercings.

“I want to hurt you in a really good way.”, Akaashi whispers, lifting his hands through Kuroo’s body to pinch his piercered nipples, making him whimper quietly.

“I would like that…”, Kuroo whispers back, raising his hands through Akaashi’s arms.

Akaashi adjusts his body between Kuroo’s legs, pressing his already hard and still covered dick against Kuroo’s butt. Kuroo sighs, pressing his thighs on either sides of Akaashi’s body, arching a bit the low of his back and shivering when Akaashi runs down his nails through Kuroo’s chest and abs towards his navel.

“I want to make you cry my name.”, Akaashi says nonchalantly, pulling lightly Kuroo’s belly button piercing.

“Sadistic…”, Kuroo whispers, his body shivering under Akaashi’s touch.

Akaashi knows that they had fucked already, but having Kuroo on his bed is a different feeling. He feels like he can take the whole night to discover Kuroo’s body and what make him keen. And Akaashi is willing to do this, the quickie in the bathroom stall not being enough for his horny mind.

Akaashi leans to Kuroo, kissing his lips again, entering Kuroo’s mouth with his tongue and claiming all the air in Kuroo’s lungs to himself. Akaashi slides down his lips to Kuroo’s neck, licking the tanned skin and sucking on Kuroo’s Adam’s apple. Kuroo gasps, taking deep breaths under Akaashi as he starts to slides down his tongue to Kuroo’s chest, biting near Kuroo’s nipple and making Kuroo moan lowly. Akaashi’s hand slides down Kuroo’s sides, opening his pants and starting to pull the fabric down, Kuroo lifting his hip to help.

Akaashi gets out of between Kuroo’s legs so he can takes out Kuroo’s pants, tossing it to the side and soon getting back to where he was. He resumes his kisses on Kuroo’s body, biting and licking a trail down to Kuroo’s underbelly, feeling Kuroo slowly contract his belly.

“First drawer, catch a condom for me.”, Akaashi whisper against Kuroo’s pubis, leaving his teeth’s mark there.

Kuroo moans quietly, but nodding nonetheless. Akaashi watches, somewhat amused, Kuroo fumbling on the drawer trying to find a condom. After a couple minutes, Kuroo hands to Akaashi a small foil package, and Akaashi kisses the bite mark as thanks and he grabs it. Akaashi carefully rips the package open, rolling down the condom on Kuroo’s dick, Kuroo shivering and sighing with the touch.

Akaashi sucks the tip of Kuroo’s dick a bit roughly, dragging out a moan from Kuroo’s throat. Akaashi lets Kuroo’s dick slides into his mouth slowly, pressing the flat of his tongue against the length. Akaashi swallow when his lips reach the base of Kuroo’s dick and Kuroo moans surprised, tensing his thighs. Akaashi starts bobbing his head, not taking long to fall into a pace that makes Kuroo squirms underneath him. 

Akaashi holds Kuroo’s thighs, sinking his nails in the soft flesh and making Kuroo arch his back with it. As Akaashi keeps bobbing his head up and down on Kuroo’s dick, he starts to pant and shiver, burring one of his hands on Akaashi’s hair and scratching the scalp. Kuroo is in agony, but a good one that makes his skin feels like fire and he feels like melting. 

Akaashi can measure how close Kuroo is by the pressure of Kuroo’s thighs against his ears, the soft pressure intensifying as Kuroo starts to moan more freely. When Kuroo tries to warn Akaashi that he’ll came, Akaashi just intensifies what he’s doing, making Kuroo come while crying out loud Akaashi’s name.

Akaashi slow down his pace, letting Kuroo’s dick slide out of his mouth with a soft pop. He kisses Kuroo thigh softly while taking out the condom, tying it and tossing aside. Akaashi gives Kuroo a couple minutes to calm down, distracting himself with biting Kuroo’s thigh and marking the soft skin. He knows that he shouldn’t be marking Kuroo so much, but it’s irresistible to him to hold back when Kuroo’s skin is so perfect to be marked and Kuroo doesn’t complain, but moan instead.

Kuroo touches Akaashi’s shoulder, squeezing softly between his fingers and Akaashi understand, tracing up Kuroo’s body with wet kisses, from his navel to his chest, then his neck and finally his mouth, kissing him slowly.

“Are you ok?”, Akaashi asks, wanting the confirmation so he can keep playing with his prey.

“Yeah…”, Kuroo mutters breathless against Akaashi’s lips, his eyes half-lidded.

“I can slow down if you need a break.”, He says, caressing Kuroo’s thigh with his thumb in soothing movements. 

“I’m fine…”, Kuroo smiles lazily against Akaashi’s lips, still coming down from the orgasm, “You can keep going… I want you inside me again.”

“Shit…”, Akaashi growls lowly, biting Kuroo’s chin lightly, “I’m going to eat you so, so good, Kuroo.”

Kuroo moans quietly, kissing Akaashi again and wrapping his legs around Akaashi’s hip, pulling him closer. Akaashi sighs, grinding against Kuroo, his dick hard and suffocated inside his pants. Kuroo slides his hands down through Akaashi’s back, scratching and painting the pale skin with red lines, until he reaches Akaashi’s waistband and pushes it down a bit, his left hand entering between their bodies so he could open Akaashi’s pants. Kuroo pulls down Akaashi’s pants as much as he can, but gives up when Akaashi starts to bite his neck again.

“Grab the lube and another condom for me.”, Akaashi asks, his lips brushing against Kuroo’s bruised skin, sending shivers through Kuroo’s whole body.

Kuroo searches for the lube and the condom on the drawer again, taking a little while to find it, but Akaashi doesn’t mind, he keeps himself busy spreading more marks on Kuroo’s neck and shoulder. Kuroo hands him the lube and Akaashi opens the bottle, pouring the lube on his fingers and warming it up a bit. He then spreads the gelatinous substance on Kuroo’s entrance, slowly forcing in his middle finger. Kuroo moans lightly, placing his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders.

Akaashi moves his finger slowly, thrusting lightly at the beginning, but as he enters Kuroo with a second finger, he also starts to speed up the pace. Kuroo is still sensitive because of his earlier orgasm, so his moans easily fall out of his lips as Akaashi scissors his fingers inside him, not taking long to add the third one. Akaashi keeps thrusting his fingers inside Kuroo, curling them so he could touch Kuroo’s prostate, making Kuroo whimpers beneath him.

“A-Akaashi! Please!”, Kuroo whines, pressing his thighs against Akaashi’s sides, his hip moving accordingly Akaashi’s fingers.

“Already?”, Akaashi asks teasingly, but the truth is that he wants to be inside Kuroo again as badly as Kuroo.

“Please!”, Kuroo mewls again and this is too much for Akaashi to handle, so he nods, taking out his fingers from inside Kuroo.

Akaashi rips the condom package open with his teeth, rolling down the condom on his own dick, coating it with more lube. Akaashi guides his dick to Kuroo’s entrance, touching the tip against the muscle before forcing entry slowly. Kuroo drags the moan while Akaashi slides into him, Kuroo’s hot walls pressuring Akaashi’s dick and making him gasp. Akaashi stops when he is fully inside Kuroo, both of them panting heavily.

“Are you okay…?”, Akaashi asks in a whisper, trailing kisses on Kuroo’s jaw line, “Can I move?”

“Yeah…”, Kuroo breaths out, turning his face to Akaashi so they could kiss.

They kiss as Akaashi curls his hip slowly, Kuroo sighing against Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi starts to thrust carefully against Kuroo, giving Kuroo some time to adjust himself, knowing that Kuroo is still sensitive. But they don’t stay in this pace forever, since Kuroo starts to move his hip against Akaashi’s and Akaashi takes it as a permission to start to move more freely.

Akaashi starts to pound against Kuroo, his pace going from light to heavy really quickly since he’s already at his limit because of all the time that his dick was neglected, and he knows that Kuroo won’t last much to have his third orgasm of the night. So Akaashi thrusts quickly and hardly against Kuroo, making Kuroo squirms and moans, cursing his back and breathing out a few curses.

Akaashi stops just for a couple seconds to adjust his knees on the mattress, using more of his weight on his thrusts, the slightly different position being enough to him to hit Kuroo’s prostate and make him almost scream in surprise. Akaashi aligns his moves to hit this point in specific, using all his power to keep pounding against Kuroo’s ass. Kuroo loses himself in moans, clawing Akaashi’s back hopelessly.

Akaashi uses one of his hands to support his body, placing it against the mattress above Kuroo’s shoulder. Whit his other hand Akaashi holds Kuroo’s dick, starting to masturbate him, again making Kuroo archer his back and call Akaashi’s name. Akaashi tries his best to match his hips moves with his hand, finding a good pace after a bit.

“Akaashi!”, Kuroo calls, holding Akaashi’s hand on his member as if trying to warn Akaashi of how close he is from another orgasm.

Akaashi takes It as his cue to intensify the things, reaching the limit of his speed and strength while still being careful to not hurt Kuroo in any way. Kuroo grabs Akaashi’s other wrist with his free hand, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, moaning even louder than before. 

Kuroo came first, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream, his back making a beautiful arch away from the mattress towards Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi follows soon after, Kuroo squeezing him being enough to throw him over the edge and he growls quietly through his gritted teeth. Akaashi keeps moving through their orgasm, bringing them to oversensitivity. He stops after a while, resting his forehead on Kuroo’s shoulder, feeling Kuroo’s chest moving up and down hardly against his.

Akaashi slowly slides out of Kuroo, making Kuroo grumbles a cute moan, not even able to open his eyes yet. Akaashi laughs quietly, tying the condom and tossing it aside; he can clean up tomorrow. But he does take a few wipes on the nightstand drawer and clean the mess on Kuroo’s stomach. 

Kuroo is already sleeping when Akaashi finishes cleaning him, so Akaashi just cover him and lay by his side, snuggling closer under the blanket to enjoy the warmth. He faintly remembers to take off the fangs, but he doesn’t see where he throws them in the darkness of the room.

-

When Akaashi opens his eyes in the morning, he sees an empty bed. He sighs, stretching up and rolling to the edge of the bed before getting up, because he really needs a shower. Akaashi walks towards his bathroom, faintly realizing the noise coming from the kitchen, entering on the shower without even close the door. He takes a quick hot shower, waking up a bit more with the water.

He dries himself, dressing up the black sweatpants that are already there, walking out of the bathroom while drying his hair and now heading to the kitchen. Akaashi smiles when he sees Kuroo’s tattooed back, walking towards him and hugging him from behind, placing a kiss on Kuroo’s shoulder blade.

“Hey, pumpkin.”, Akaashi greets, nuzzling on Kuroo’s nape.

“Hey, cookie.”, Kuroo greets back, leaning against Akaashi with a small smile.”Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. How are you feeling?”, Akaashi asks worried, looking at all the purple marks on Kuroo’s skin.

“Sore.”, Kuroo laughs, pouring coffee for both of them on their adventure time themed mugs (Kuroo has Marceline’s and Akaashi has Bubblegum’s).

“I’m sorry, I crossed the line yesterday.”, Akaashi sighs, kissing Kuroo shoulder before letting him go.

“Nah, it’s ok. I like it when you get all possessive. But I wasn’t expecting the fangs.”, Kuroo smiles, handing him the mug and Akaashi takes it gladly.

“I got jealous because you were talking with that cute blonde guy.”, Akaashi admits, walking with Kuroo to the couch on the living room. He laughs a little, “I thought that you would like them.”

“Really? You really need to let go the Tsukishima thing, cookie.”, Kuroo sighs, snuggling against Akaashi when they sit down, “I did appreciate it a lot.”

“It’s not my fault! You two are still friends.”, Akaashi grumbles, reaching for the corner table drawer to gets his wedding ring, putting it on his finger, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Eight years of relationship, two years of marriage and you still gets jealous because of one kiss. You asked me out right after and I’m with you since then.”, Kuroo mumbles, drinking his coffee and turning the TV on.

“It’s not my fault that you have a thing for blondies.”, Akaashi complains inside his mug.

“I don’t have ‘a thing’ for blondies. I have a _huge_ thing for you.”, Kuroo retorts, but fondly, kissing Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Silly pumpkin.”, Akaashi says with a sweet smile, stealing a quick peck from Kuroo’s lips. “I can’t believe you went out, _without me_ , with no underwear, though.”

“Bo said that it was marking the leather.”, Kuroo justifies himself, settling for a documentary about whales.

“Next time we do this, you’ll dress up on Kenma’s.”, Akaashi says, pulling the blanket that is always on their couch over them.

“Oh, are you agreeing on doing it again?”, Kuroo smirks, because Akaashi was so against pretending that they don’t know each other and having sex as ‘strangers’ in the beginning that he wanting to do it again is a surprise.

“Maybe. It was hot to act like that. But next time we can met on a cafe.“, Akaashi smiles, finishing his coffee and resting his cheek on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’ll keep bringing strangers to our house.”, Kuroo says in a fake offended tone.

“You’re not a stranger!”, Akaashi exclaims and Kuroo folds his arms.

“Last night I was.”, Kuroo retorts, looking sideways at Akaashi.

“Well, so it wasn’t ‘our’ house, it was _my_ house and I can bring over whoever I want.”, Akaashi stats and Kuroo laughs.

“Smart, cookie, smart.”, Kuroo agrees.

They snuggle in the couch, wrapping together under the blanket to enjoy the Sunday morning in peace watching the documentary.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got a really excited to write them having sex hahahaha I was waiting for an opportunity for so long (since they're going really slow on the [Hogwarts AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6442240))!  
> I hope you all liked it! It was amazing to be part of the KurooAka Weekend 2016! Please, read the other two stories!  
> And as always, feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/) at any time!  
> Let me know on the comments what you think!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
